Um amor que todos sintam
by KaoruShibuya
Summary: Sora é uma menina muito esforçada e passa horas do seu dia treinando e ultimamente está treinando com o Jovem Leon mas parece que não é sobre treino que ele quer conversar com ela...Uma história de amor entre duas pessoas talentonas e lindas.Será que vai


Era uma tarde no Kaleido Star e Sora estava treinando com o Leon para apresentar a peça o Lago dos Cisnes... e treinavam sem parar...Leon ficava pensando o quanto essa menina é determinada e... linda.

"Nossa mas ela não desiste mesmo e cada técnica que ela faz é cheia de amor e paz...esse é o sentimento que eu tenho quando estou com ela...e ela é tão...linda."

-Jovem Leon?... Jovem Leon?

Leon estava distraído pensando em Sora até que ela o chamou mais uma vez e ele escutou.

- Hã.. diga.

- Você está bem Jovem Leon?

- Sim, estava apenas distraído. E você Sora já está cansada? (falando daquele jeito dele sem nenhuma emoção)

- Não! Não mesmo! (o que era uma mentira. Dava p/ ver nos olhos dela que ela já estava exausta).

- Vá descansar Sora! Continuaremos amanhã. E acho bom você está descansada porque amanhã o treino vai ser pesado.

- Sim senhor!

- Já disse pra não me chamar de senhor.

- Sim senh... aah me desculpe Sim Jovem Leon!

Assim Sora retorna ao dormitório...

- Acho que vou tomar um banho...

- Isso mesmo Sora aproveite e deixe a porta do banheiro aberta está bem?

- Fooooool deixa d ser tarado!

Então Sora bate a porta na cara de Fool que fala: "que ingrata"

Logo depois que Sora sai do banheiro e começa a se vestir alguém bate na porta então Sora se apressa para terminar de se arrumar e abre a porta toda desajeitada. Sora tomou um susto ao ver que era o Jovem Leon que estava ali na sua frente.

Sora fala totalmente envergonhada:

- Jovem Leon! O que foi aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não..ahm Sora... – Leon estava muito envergonhado não sabia como iria dizer isso não era costume ter esse sentimento, então teria q fazer do seu jeito mesmo. –... Poderia sair comigo por um instante? Tenho umas coisas a lhe falar sobre a técnica que nós iremos fazer.

- Ah claro só vou acabar de me arrumar bem rápido está bem?

- Vou esperar lá na frente do Kaleido Star.

- Sim senh... "aaaai não consigo perder o costume" Sim Jovem Leon

Leon continuou olhando para ela por mais uns segundos e se virou andando. Sora fechou a porta e tocou no coração.

- Nossa mas que estranho me sinto quente, e meu coração... ahahah deve ser porque o Jovem Leon me deixa nervosa com toda aquela atitude

Sora olhou para ela e pensou: "Nossa esse shortinho e essa blusa não estão nada bem... acho melhor eu vestir isso e isso" Quando Sora se olhou no espelho viu que estava uma gracinha com uma saia meio solta branca, uma blusinha rosa e uma sandália branca de salto. Não entendia porque estava se arrumando tanto desse jeito, mas queria muito sair assim. E assim ela foi até o Kaleido Star.

- Sora! "Meu Deus como ela está linda será que estou corado? Tomara que não!". Você está...está.. –. Leon respirou fundo e disse: -...linda.

- Ah muito obrigada! Então o que o senh...ehehe você queria me falar?

- Ahm vamos andando até a praia...

E Leon e Sora foram andando e conversando sobre a técnica até que chegaram a praia deserta e pararam de falar por um instante observando a linda paisagem, as ondas, a lua... O vento que batia era aconchegante. Até que Sora falou:

- Sabe Jovem Leon... Eu adoro esse sentimento de paz, é o mesmo sentimento que eu tenho quando estou no palco do Kaleido Star, só sinto paz e amor e um forte desejo que todos que estão presentes sintam o mesmo que estou sentindo.

Jovem Leon não consegue mais se segurar ao ouvir Sora falando com tanto amor e a pega pela cintura e a beija. No começo Sora não sabia o que fazer mas logo se entregou ao beijo doce de Leon. Colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Leon e ele no embalo a apertou mais contra ele a beijando de um jeito mais apaixonado.

Quando ficaram sem fôlego, pararam e se olharam... Os dois estavam corados e com o coração quase saindo pelo peito.

- Ahm Jovem Leon...

- Leon, Sora... Por favor, me chame só de Leon.

- Tudo bem... Leon... o que foi isso?

(conversando ainda abraçados)

- Sora eu... já faz um tempo em que eu não penso mais em você como apenas uma menina, como minha parceira. Penso em você como mulher agora e eu... não sei bem dizer desde quando mas...estou apaixonado por você. Eu quero estar o tempo todo com você... eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça... e muito menos do meu coração.

Sora se afasta com lágrimas nos olhos, põe as mãos no rosto e diz:

- Eu... não sei o que sinto... Também penso muito em você e cada vez que eu te vejo meu coração bate mais forte e esse beijo agora... eu...gostei muito. Mas ainda não consigo saber... – chora Sora parecendo muito confusa – Me desculpe...

Leon passa a mão no rosto de Sora e com o outro braço a puxa para perto dele dizendo:

- Então eu vou te ajudar a descobrir...

E Leon levanta delicadamente o rostinho de Sora e a beija apaixonadamente...

Eles param e se olham... então Sora fala:

- Acho melhor nós voltarmos para o dormitório. Não foi você que disse que o treino amanhã ia ser pesado?

Leon deu um sorrisinho (meio escondido mas deu) e então Sora toca no seu rosto gentilmente e fala:

- Você sorriu!

E então Leon dá um selinho (meio demorado ¬¬) em Sora e se afasta um pouco de seus lábios...

- Ajudei?

- Leon... não que você não ajudou...porque você ajudou!... – enquanto Sora falava, Leon roçava seu nariz carinhosamente, no pescoço... dando leves beijos – Eu...eu sei o que eu sinto por você é forte mas...

Com esse "mas", Leon parou com o carinho e olhou para Sora que também parou de falar.

- Precisa de mais tempo? – disse Leon de um jeito dócio – Tudo bem se você precisar...

- Eu gostaria muito, obrigada

Assim os dois voltaram para o dormitório sem dar uma palavra. (Acho que eles estavam sem jeito) Quando chegaram à porta do quarto de Sora...

- Não fique acordada, vá logo dormir para amanhã estar descansada. – Leon falou com o mesmo tom de autoridade de sempre.

Sora pensou: "Ah ele já voltou ao normal, nem parece que ainda agora me beijou, será que eu tava imaginando coisas?".

- Ah sim! Pode deixar! Durma bem Jovem Leon.

Leon olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro, viu que não vinha ninguém, se curvou e deu um beijo de boa noite bastante apaixonado em Sora e sussurrou um boa noite que parecia música aos ouvidos de Sora.

Sora foi dormir com um grande sorriso na boca, embora não tivesse certeza se amava o Leon ou não, tinha certeza que ele fazia seu coração disparar.

No dia seguinte de manhã Sora se levantou e ficou sonhando acordada com a noite anterior.

"Nossa eu me sinto tão... diferente". Sora tocou nos seus lábios e lembrou do beijo, de repente ficou corada e com calor. " Ah Jovem Leon..." Sora ficou lembrando e lembrando até que viu que estava atrasada para o treino. Tomou banho e se arrumou rapidamente e correu para o Kaleido Star.

Quando Sora estava correndo pelo corredor do Kaleido Star, encontrou Ken que a parou

- Sora, está atrasada!

- Eu sei me desculpe, mas já estou indo!

- Sora tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar com você! "Vou me declarar hoje! Tenho que fazer isso!"

- Ah me desculpe! Não tenho tempo pra falar agora, mas depois a gente se fala está bem? – disse Sora correndo.

- Si...Sim tudo bem! (Ken sempre ficava nervoso quando falava com Sora.)

Sora entrou na sala de treino e Leon estava treinando sozinho.

- Desculpe o meu atraso Jo...ahn...Leon. "ai como eu devo chamá-lo?"

- Hum. Pode começar. Fique em pé na barra até você cansar.

- S...Sim! "Por que ele está agindo desse jeito?Eu não estou ficando doida! Nós nos beijamos sim ontem à noite!Ele disse que estava apaixonado.Ele disse!"

Sora ficava pensando enquanto se equilibrava com uma perna só na barra. E assim ficou por algumas horas e caiu de cansaço.

- Agora fique o mesmo tempo com a outra perna. Aliás, não. Antes descanse por 10 minutos.

- Sim Jovem Leon!

Dessa vez Sora não hesitou em chamá-lo assim, já que ele a tratou do mesmo jeito de sempre.

Sora sai pra beber água e encontra com Ken.

- Já terminou o treino Sora?

- Não, não! Ainda tenho algumas horas.

- Leon está pegando pesando com você não é?

- Poisé... hehe.Mas tudo bem!

- Sora você é tão determinada! – diz Ken parecendo mais um pimentão de tão vermelho.

- Você acha? Ehehe

- Sora eu...eu tenh...eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer! "É agora Ken vamos lá!"

- Tenho que ir agora, mas depois a gente se fala está bem? – e Sora vira de costas.

- Anh...espera Sora! – Ken por um impulso puxou a mão de Sora com tanta força que ela parou bem na frente dele, quase com o rosto colado no dele, e Ken não resistiu e a beijou.

Sora ficou com os olhos arregalados, simplesmente em choque, não teve reação alguma, até que Ken se afastou.

- Sora! Eu...eu amo você!

E Sora continuava em choque.E para o azar de Sora, Leon viu tudo! (oo)

Leon vem andando aparentemente calmo, pára ao lado de Sora e fala:

- Agora vejo porque estava tão confusa. Bom... não se incomode. Você não tem mais motivos para ter dúvidas. – e sai com a cara mais séria que Leon já fez. (Será que isso é possível ehehe ;P)

- Leon! Espera!

Leon olha para Sora com um olhar de raiva e diz:

- É Jovem Leon – e vira de costas e vai embora – O treino está suspenso por tempo indeterminado. Faça o que bem entender.

Sora ao ouvir aquelas palavras, aquela voz sem um pingo de sentimento, cai no chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Por quê? Por que isso aconteceu? Não quero... não quero que acabe...mal começou. Não quero não ter mais aqueles beijos, aquele abraço que faz eu me sentir protegida e amada. Pensava que eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo toda vez que ele aparecia de surpresa ou até mesmo se eu sabia que ele estava vindo, o meu coração batia mais forte e eu ficava um pouco nervosa. Pensava que era só porque eu gostava muito de treinar com ele, mas não era só isso. Eu gostava muito de ficar ao lado dele, ficar perto dele. O que eu sentia era...era amor. Eu...eu...o amo!"

E com essas últimas palavras as lágrimas se multiplicam.

- Sora... – Ken se abaixou para confortá-la – O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? – Ken não estava entendendo nada. Para ele Sora não tinha motivos para estar chorando já que ela já devia ter se acostumado com a grosseria de Leon.

- Não é nada. Não se preocupe. – Sora se levantou com uma cara de quem está determinada a fazer alguma coisa.

Sora corre até o dormitório do Kaleido Star, enquanto corria as lágrimas ainda caíam.

Ela chega ofegante na frente da porta do quarto de Leon. Enxuga as lágrimas, recupera o fôlego por alguns segundos e bate na porta.

- Quem é e o que você quer?

- Sou eu Jovem Leon. Eu...eu queria conversar com você. – diz Sora com a voz meio tremida.

- Acho melhor você ir embora.

Sora abaixou os olhos cheios de tristeza. Mas ela não podia desistir, ela estava determinada a não perder o sentimento mais importante pra ela.

- É que...é muito importante. Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me escutar. Por favor. – e as lágrimas caíam de novo – Você poderia só me escutar? Depois eu juro que saio e...nunca mais falo com você. – e com a voz bem baixinha, com profunda tristeza, continua – Se...se é assim que você quer. (TT)

Leon abre a porta e olha para Sora, que estava com o rosto cheio de lágrimas. Leon também não estava bem, estava com os olhos vermelhos e com o rosto como quem acabou de chorar. Sora pensou na hora "Os olhos...o rosto... será que ele..."

- Fale logo, eu tenho coisas a fazer. – Leon vai até a janela e fica virado de costas para Sora.

- Leon...eu...

Sora sentiu que não ia conseguir falar, não sabia por que, mas agora o que ela tinha mais vontade de fazer era chorar, talvez porque estivesse com muito medo afinal ela nunca tinha se declarado para alguém antes. Nem mesmo tinha amado alguém antes. Ou poderia ser o medo de ser rejeitada por Leon. Sora estava tremendo e lagrimando sem parar mas mesmo assim tentou continuar...

- Eu...na verdade eu...

Leon que sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada e virou para olhar para Sora, vendo aquela cena, vendo que a menina que ele tanto amava estava muito nervosa e assustada, não conseguiu mais sentir raiva, ainda havia tristeza é claro, mas por trás disso tudo ainda sentia muito amor por isso não queria mais ver isso, não queria ver Sora sofrer.

- Pare... por favor pare. – disse Leon carinhosamente.

Leon não resiste e vai até Sora, lhe dá um abraço forte e apaixonado como se fosse o último e diz:

- Tudo bem...Está tudo bem. Desculpe-me Sora por ter pressionado você... Eu...eu desejo muito que você seja feliz... – e lágrimas caem dos olhos de Leon – Mesmo que seja com ele...

Essa última parte fez Sora arregalar os olhos. Ela se afasta bruscamente de Leon e fala:

- Não! Não é nada disso! Você... você entendeu tudo errado!

- Do que você está falando!

- Eu não beijei o Ken...

- Ah não? Então eu preciso ir ao médico, pois estou vendo coisas não é Sora!

- Não Leon, você não está vendo coisas! É que...

- Você tropeçou e a sua boca foi parar justamente na boca dele não foi! Não se preocupe eu acredito!

- VOCÊ QUER PARAR! – Sora solta um berro que faz Leon calar-se e logo depois fala calmamente...

- Deixa eu explicar primeiro, por favor não tire conclusões precipitadas...o Ken me beijou...isso é verdade e eu sei que pra você pode ter parecido que eu não fiz nada para impedir por isso eu estava o beijando mas é que na hora eu fiquei sem reação. Simplesmente fiquei paralisada...

- Sora...

- Não! Deixa eu terminar... eu não queria beijá-lo e se você pensar bem eu não o beijei... não correspondi ao beijo, e também... não... bem eu não...correspondo ao sentimentos dele.

- Sora...eu... – Leon com uma cara triste parecia arrependido de ter feito Sora passar por tudo isso.

Sora interrompeu Leon mal ele acabou de terminar de falar "eu"

- Te amo...

- Hã? – Leon levantou a cabeça com os olhos brilhando... – Você...

- Te amo... – e maaais lágrimas... – Desculpe por ser tão confusa, eu não queria ter tido dúvidas, não queria mesmo, mas agora eu sei Leon, eu sei o que eu sinto então... então por favor...ahn

Sora que estava muito nervosa e falando muito rápido foi surpreendida por Leon com um beijo completamente apaixonado. Leon que estava com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, aprofundou o beijo de modo que deixou Sora sem forças nas pernas. Leon a segurou forte pela cintura enquanto Sora se segurava no pescoço de Leon. Cansados, pararam.

Olharam-se e sorriram.

Leon docemente diz:

- Te amo

E Sora:

- Te amo

E eles se abraçam como se não fossem largar nunca mais...

No dia do espetáculo Sora e Leon estavam tão felizes que o público se emocionou ao ponto de lagrimar. Todos sentiram o amor de Sora e Leon.

No final todos estavam aplaudindo de pé e o casal lá embaixo agradecendo muito felizes. Eles se olham, Leon se aproxima de Sora e diz:

- Acho que conseguimos o que você queria... todos sentiram o seu amor.

- Não não... todos sentiram o nosso amor...

Leon beija Sora que para o beijo por um instante e diz:

- Te amo pra sempre Jovem Leon

- Te amo por toda a eternidade Sora Naegino

E se beijam docemente... olham para a platéia e com sorrisos nos lábios e de mãos dadas a reverencia...

Como eu estava com muita saudade de Kaleido Star eu resolvi fazer uma fanfic desse anime, eu sei que eu não usei muitos personagens, não usei as amigas da Sora... é que eu acabei esquecendo eheheh x) Bom eu espero conseguir fazer fanfics de outros animes mas eu demoro muito p/ fazer pq às vezes me da uma crise de criatividade ehehehe e eu não consigo fazer mais nada então acho que vai demorar até eu postar outra aqui mas por enquanto eu espero que vocês apreciem essa x)

Por favor, me digam o que vocês acharam para eu melhorar ou até para eu ficar feliz em saber que vocês gostaram eheheh ;P falo logo oraw xP

Beijão galera ;


End file.
